


Ignorance is Bliss

by SkellingtonZero



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Mild Language, Romance, bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Kouga and I  finally worked up the guts to proposed to my girlfriend Ayame. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I invited my ex-girlfriend Kagome to the wedding. I always thought we'd be together forever, was this my second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ingenuousness to the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Okay so I popped the question to my girlfriend a few days ago. A week to be exact. I did it exactly as she had dreamed. I set up a moonlight picnic- under a full moon atop a grassy hill- handmade everything from the sandwiches to the desserts, picked her favorite flowers, apologized a thousand times about the incident with Kagome and got down on one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked for her hand in marriage. Again.

I didn’t exactly know what to expect; but it sure as hell wasn’t this.

By the way my name is Kouga.  I proposed to my girlfriend Ayame. And I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

So after she squealed, kissed me, admired the ring and put it on her finger; she asked what date I had in mind.

Now I’m not exactly sure how these things worked, but it took me months to work up the courage to ask her to marry me. Then it took me several more months to pick out a ring she’d like and plan this whole thing. And now she’s asking about the wedding date? Wasn’t I under enough stress?

Anyways, she dropped the subject-thank whatever god was looking out for me- and enjoyed the rest of the night I had planned. Which included a midnight stroll though the meadow.

“Kouga?” Ayame asked as we silently walked though the grass. It wasn’t an awkward quiet, it was a comfortable one.

I glanced down at her to see her big, green eyes staring up at me. “Yeah?”

“We’re getting married.” She stated as slight wind blew though the pasture, blowing her white, thigh length dress back against her thighs. I watched as her red hair brushed away from her face and her cheeks caught the moonlight. She opted to have her hair down tonight, allowing it to fall down the length of her back which I loved.

“Yup.” I nodded.

“We’re finally getting married.” She emphasized the word ‘finally’ as she ran her small fingers up and down my muscular forearm. I was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and simple black dress pants and dress shoes with my hair pulled up in my normal pony tail.

“Yeah.”  I had no idea where she was going with this.                   

A few hours later I took her home; back to her little apartment on the lower side of town. It was a quaint little place where everyone knew one another and flower boxes hung from every windowsill. Very different from my neighborhood.

By the time we actually left the pasture the night sky had faded and gave way to the early morning rays of light.

I walked her to the front door and kissed her cheek.

“I had-this was wonderful…” She trailed off, fingering the silver engagement ring on her finger.

“Well.” I chucked. “I’d hope so.” I did spend a lot of time planning it after all. I think my pride would be a little more than wounded if you hated it.

“Sooo…” She glanced up and met my gaze.

“Yeah?”  For some reason my heart was pounding in my chest.

“We’ll start tomorrow?” She smiled coyly up at me.

“What?” A blank look crossed my face.

“Well technically it’ll be later.”

“What?” Not a word she was saying computed with my brain.

“Considering it’s almost four O’clock in the morning…” The smile that was once there faded just the slightest.

I looked at her like she was an escaped mental patient.

“To plan silly.” She smiled brightly and caressed my cheek.

Right now, I bet my eyes were screaming that she needed to be admitted to the loony bin.

“For our wedding.”  And I’d be the one signing the papers.

“Oh and I think it best Kagome not come alone to our wedding.” 

Oh yeah. You wait here while I go get some very nice men in white suites with a big butterfly net darling, because you just hit the ground running and left me standing back here.


	2. Garters and Cake

What the hell is a garter?

Like I said it’s been seven days since the proposal and all of my conversations have revolved around wedding topics. Such as a garter.

Do you know what it is? Because I haven’t the slightest clue and Ayame was asking my opinion about…something about it.

I had just finished talking to Ayame and was on my way home back to the guys. Yeah, I live with my buddies. Nothing wrong with that. I live in an apartment complex on the north side of town. It’s a bit of a ritzy place where everyone is pretty uptight but it’s good. Everyone knows one another and we watch each other’s back which is something you can’t find just anywhere.

Anyway I strode to the back of the complex and took a seat by the pool. It was recently cleaned so it had that weird smell about it. The one where it smells a little too clean so you purposely avoid it, giving it a wide birth as to not accidently get it dirty again and get blamed. 

“Kouga!” I turned around to see Ginta and Hakkaku jump down from the second floor balcony. “Nice to have you back.” They grinned at me.

“Hey.”  I reclined back into the law chair and put my feet up. “Going swimming?” I eyed their swimming trunks.

“Maybe.” Ginta answered, chewing on a bottle cap. “So how’d it go with your fiancé?” He asked mockingly.

I smirked. “Fine.”

“She still wants to marry you?” Hakkaku grinned.

“More than ever…but what the hell is a garter?”

Awkward silence.

Which I didn’t understand but they just stood there looking at me like I had just grown a third foot and began speaking donkey to them.

“Uh g-” Just then my cell began ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the name flashing across the screen.

Ayame.

I touched the screen and answered. “Hello?”

_“Hey Kouga!”_

“Hey Ayame.” I looked at the guys to see them exchange a look.

_“Sooo I was wondering…”_

“About?” What’s with that look?

_“What sort of cake do you want?”_

Cake? Isn’t cake just cake? “Anything.”  They slowly pulled out the law chairs and sat down, either to eavesdrop or they just thought this conversation would be awhile.

 _“But I want to know what you want.”_ Her voice turned sweet.

I glanced back at the guys to see them shifting uncomfortably; like they just sat in piss or something. What was up with them? They were fine until Ayame-

_“Kouga?”_

Oh yeah, I was suppose to answer about cake.“Chocolate.”

 _“But that’s so unhealthy!”_ She whined.

Oh for the love of -“Okay Vanilla.” I sighed.

_“No its okay, if you want cho-”_

“It doesn’t matter to me Ayame; listen I have to go okay? I’ll call you later.” Then I hung up. I looked at Ginta and Hakkaku sitting in front of me and scowled. “Okay what’s going on with you two?”

They once again exchanged a look, that was really pissing me off. If something was bothering them they should tell me already I have enough stress with the wedding.

Ginta cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “You see…Kouga…”

“It’s just…” Hakkaku glanced off to the side.

“Spit it out.” I growled.

“We thought you’d marry Ne-San.” They blurted out together.

Oh. This again.

Well this is awkward.

“Sorry…” Hakkaku stared down at the ground. “It’s just…she was…she’s Ne-San…”

“And you two…Ayame just…” Ginta trailed off.

“Is she at least coming to the wedding?” Hakkaku cut in.

I took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my neck, talking about Kagome always made me a bit nervous. “Yeah. She is.” It’s been a long time since I’ve last seen her; but at least she accepted the wedding invitation, too bad she’s coming alone. Ayame’s not going to be pleased when she finds out.


	3. Disillusionment Broken in Time

I’m tired, hungry, my head hurts and my crotch is fucking throbbing in pain. I glared down at the Old Man that was hemming my pants; he was ancient, his eyes weren’t so good and his hand shook every time he picked up a straight pin. This was my final fitting before the wedding and I just wanted to defenestrate my ass. The wedding was in one week. Seven days. So this being my last fitting was a good and bad thing. Good because it meant one thing less to worry about; bad because the Old Man kept sticking the pins into my legs instead of the pants. It was murder on my dick.

Don’t get me wrong, I like the guy just fine. I just hate the fact that he can’t pin the fabric without taking a little piece of me with it. I sighed and relaxed my back so he can make sure the waste fit the way it should.

I’ve known the old guy for years; ever since I was a little kid he’d been hemming and sewing my clothes for all occasions. And every time I go though the same thing; when I leave his little old shop I look like Swiss cheese.

“Okay Kouga, everything seems to be good.” His voice was breathy as he walked in front of me, teetering a little as he looped the fabric measuring tape around his shoulders.

“You okay Ojii-San?” I grabbed his shoulder to help steady him.

He chuckled and waved me off, standing in front of me and folding his arms behind his back. His eyes were closed in a squint as he smiled. You know the way old people do, they smile with their eyes closed and their skin wrinkly but it gives them a certain air about them.

“My my…” He mussed quietly. “You sure are growing up aren’t you?”

I nodded, looking in the full length mirror and grinned.  It was worth it, all the pain because the Old Man knew what he was doing. His eyesight just sucked.

“Getting married…so young. Why your only sixteen aren’t you son?” And his memory was going as well.

“I’m twenty-one now Ojii-San.” I slipped my arms into the dress jacket he held out for me.

“Really? Now when did this happen?” He sighed a tired sigh and slowly walked to a couch he had in the middle of the tiny little shop.

“I don’t know.” I smiled a lazy smile. “Life just…flew by you know.” I fixed the cuffs of my dress shirt and adjusted the silk red tie.

“Yes …yes…” He nodded slowly. He had that way about him like an old wise man. “So Kagome and you are getting married…in eight months you say?”

My body stiffened. “Uh…no.” I glanced at him though the mirror.

“No?”

He even had the date wrong. “I’m not marrying Kagome.” I stated slowly, deliberately. He had like Kagome a lot I didn’t want to disappoint him, as stupid as it sounds I had half a mind to lie and say that I _was_ marrying Kagome.

“You’re not?”

“No…and the wedding is in a week Ojii-San.”

“Oh? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” He frowned as he slowly placed his weight on an old bamboo cane and leaned forward.

“I did…I even gave you the invitation with all the information on it.” I turned to face him fully.

“Oh…oh yes yes…” He nodded, closing his wrinkly eyes. “So what kind of wedding do you and Kagome have planned?”

Ojii-San, is this your form of torture? Are you doing this on purpose?

I heaved a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. I didn’t want to upset him. He was Ojii-San.

“It looks good on you Kouga.” He mumbled.

“Thanks.” I mumbled back.

A comfortable sort of silence settled around us. Me modeling and admiring his handiwork and him sitting there on his old couch watching me with a simple smile.

 “Take it off so I can do the final adjustments.”  He spoke quietly.

I nodded and began peeling off the suite, trying to avoid getting stuck with the straight pins. Again.

“Ojii-San; you’re coming to the wedding right? I mean I know you don’t…like Ayame…” My voice trailed off. I respected this man a lot; like he was my dad, or rather grandfather.

He heaved a deep breath and slowly adjusted his frail body, his bones cracking in the process. “Kouga…” He began, rasping. “You really aren’t marrying Kagome?”

I hated to tell him the truth.

I really did.

He viewed Kagome like a daughter; treating her special, having her over for tea and telling her old tales of years gone by and stuff. I missed those times when I would bring her over here and we’d all go onto the back patio and sit on the old, worn chairs and talk. It was something I never could do with Ayame.

“No Ojii-San…I’m not.” I felt kind of bad saying that; like I disappointed him, failed him somehow.

“I see…Ayame…she’s the young girl with the brown hair right?” He looked at me expectantly.

I nodded then turned to the side mirror.

“Ahhhh…I see I see…”

An awkward silence built between us until someone broke it. “Kouga? Is that you?” A familiar woman’s voice reached my ears, though I couldn’t believe who I thought it was.

“Ojii-San you haven’t changed a bit have you?” I turned to see Kagome standing behind Ojii-San smiling; she was wearing a beautiful green sundress that fell before her knees and simple, light green summer heels and a pale sun hat with a light green bow on the side.

“Kagome?”

“Ahhh Kagome…give an old man a hug wont you?” Ojii-San grinned at her.

“Nice to see you too Ojii-San.” She smiled and gently hugged him.

“It’s been too long.” He patted her shoulder. “You hear Kouga my boy here is getting married?” He chuckled. “I thought it was to you my dear.”

I read between the lines. And so did she.


End file.
